


Sacrifice

by VioletxPurple



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Torture, hey what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletxPurple/pseuds/VioletxPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader sacrificing herself so Oswald can build up his kingdom, and most of all, recover. Takes place before Oswald has made his own confession. Multichapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your confession

‘What did you just say?

You filled your longues to say the words once more, sealing your fate as you did. ‘I confess to the murder of Theo Galavan.’  
The cop leaned back in his chair, eyeing you sceptically. You waited.  
‘Alright, you come with me.’ You followed him in silence across the police station, were praying eyes glanced and glared as you walk past their desks. You were no stranger here.  
‘Gordon’ he called, and Jim nodded at him in greeting. A frown rose on the blond’s face as he noticed you.  
‘What’s she doing here?’ he asked, face turned to the cop but his eyes on you.  
‘Says she’s confessing to the murder of Galavan.’  
Startled he rose his voice, ‘But that can’t-’  
Remembering himself, he bit down the rest and cleared his throat. ’Alright Phillip, good work.’ the cop nodded and went back to his desk.  
Jim eyed you up for a moment. ‘Y/L/N.’  
‘James.’  
You stared at each other. There was a dislike you bore for James Gordon that seemed to be returned. There seemed no remorse to be found of the face of the man who’s face you really saved, only regret perhaps that it had to be you. Or not him.  
He let out a regretful sigh, turning around to lead you to a cell, which he presented with a small movement of his arm. It was a moment where you halted. You baled and loosened you hands. Then you walked inside, surrounding yourself with the steel of the cel.  
As Jim turned to discuss with his collegues, you took place on the single bench available in your little cage. The material was very cold on touch.

Once inside it was harder to keep face somehow, the idea that you were unable to leave was circling through your head.  
‘...Y/N?’  
Looking along the number of empty cells, you caught the shocked face of Oswald Cobblepot staring at you. He was still dressed in the dirty clothes he was found in, his face pale of the lack of sleep and comfort and the current shock. You gave him a tight smile  
‘Hey Oswald.’  
He looked up as the door of his cell screeched open. Jim stared down at Oswald for a moment, who struggled to find a pose for himself. ‘Get out Oswald, you’re free to go.’  
‘I-I-I am afraid I don’t follow-’ he stammered slightly bewildered, walking out of the cell in confusion, the lack of sleep clearly taking a toll on him. His eyes flew to you again as you smiled somewhat apologetic behind the bars. That’s when it connected. ‘Oh no,’ he gasped, ‘that is not-’  
‘She has confessed to the murder of Theo Galavan,’ Jim grumbled, ‘congratulations Cobblepot, you’re a free man now.’  
‘No…’ still shocked, Oswald couldn’t get rid of his stammers. ‘I-I… I confess to the murder of Theo Galavan!’ He rasped passionatly, his light eyes boring into your apologetic ones.  
Jim shook his head ‘That’s not how it goes, Oswald. She confessed first, your confession will be seen as protection and therefore untrue, now get out of the station.’  
He stumbled forward to your cell, his hands gripping around the cold bars. ‘Y/N…’  
You tried to hold on to that smile as you saw him standing so broken before you. He needed his rest back.  
‘I promise, Y/N, I’m going to get you out of this alright?’ he nodded with strenght as he spoke the words, tears filling his eyes. ‘I will get you out of here.’  
That’s were your expression softened, smiling truthful at him ‘I know.’  
He kept looking at you intensly, almost fear you would turn into dust if he wouldn’t.  
‘I’ll be fine.’ you breathed. ‘Conquer the world while I’m away, would you?’ Your voice was playful, but he knew what you meant. His voice cracky as he answered, but the honesty was there. ‘I will.’  
You kept looking at each other until two cops tore Oswald away from your cell. ‘I’m coming to get you!’ he yelled raspy, let away by the cops.  
Once out of sight, you closed your eyes and wiped unwelcoming tears away.

As Oswald passed by Jim Gordon, his eyes shone a deadly glare. ‘This is your fault.’ he growled as he struggled with the grip around his arms.  
Jim’s eyes were empty as he stared back at him. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’  
‘No…’  
The cops pushed Oswald to move again, and he struggled as he yelled at Jim’s leaving back.  
‘I was going to confess for you!’ he screamed, high pitched and raw by emotion. ‘Did you hear me? I would have confessed for you!’

Back outside he roughly wiped the tears from his face, his eyes flaming with hate. He wasn’t going to let this slide, never. He would stand up and show them who is the king of Gotham. They would all pay for what they had done today. He closed his eyes and saw the forced smile on your face again. Yes, they would pay...


	2. O: "It's torture, I'm telling you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkham is harder than you’d hoped

The intercom creaked. ‘Hello, this is James Gordon, GCPD. We’ve come here with the patient.’   
‘Ah yes mister Gordon, by all means, come inside.’ Doctor Strange answered.

You barely noticed being dragged around anymore, numbed by treatment you let them take you wherever they wanted to.  
‘Y/N Y/L/N?’ a familiar voice asked.  
The arms let you go on the command of the man. You turned to see Jim Gordon on Arkham's grounds, on his guard as he stared at the state you were in.  
‘James’ you but whispered. Arkham wasn't what you expected at all. You were worn out and close to a breaking point, without an end in sight. Seeing Jim was a…. Mirage. Surreal as it could be. You walked towards him with shaky steps, your eyes focussed on him with all your might. ‘ It’s... so good to see you, James. You wouldn't believe…. Please listen to me, I need to get out of here. As fast as possible.´ you swallowed to explain, ´They are.. torturing me.’   
Jim didn't meet up with your eyes, looking right next to you as he said the words.  
‘Torture is what you and Penguin do. Over here they are trying to help you.’  
Your eyes widened. ‘N-No James, I’m serious, it’s mental torture, they are playing with my mind…’  
‘Settle down now, it’s all for your own good. Therapy might help you see the right way.’ He sounded determined as he said so.  
‘What?! No James please-- No wait! JIM!’ You screamed now that the arms were holding you captive again, dragging you away from your hope. The man in question but watched in silence.  
‘Wait, wait.’ Sounded the somewhat hesitating words from a second cop. Jim turned around to see Harvey hasting towards you, huffing a bit as he stopped before you.  
‘I heard the yelling. What is going on here?’  
‘Please!’ By Oswald´s side you had always been sure to be a proud woman, yet the torture had broken something down in you. ‘I don’t ask much of you, if you could only notify Oswald of my conditions… They are torturing me... brainwashing me.... Please tell him, just, please!’   
For a moment Harvey looked over his shoulder at James, who shortly shook his head in response. He turned back to your desperate eyes.  
‘Fine.’ he eventually said, making Jim flinch somewhat. ‘Fine I’ll give him the message.’  
The relieve became almost too much, laughing in relief as upcoming tears wouldn’t stop. ‘Thank you, thank you.’

In Arkham, time had become irrelevant. All you knew was that if went by slow, too slow. The nights were cold, bitter cold as you slept on your bed with only a thin blanket and the striped clothes that didn't help much. Now under treatment, they didn´t let you too close to the others. But you were so so grateful for that. So grateful… As time passed the therapy went slowly to your head. What was real anymore? What was this hope you wanted to hold on to? You forgot, you blocked it out. It was dangerous… 

‘Do you think she’s ready?’ Peabody asked from behind the thick glass, laying a hand on the doctor’s shoulders.  
The corners of Strange’s mouth turned upwards, his eyes never leaving your twisting and turning body. ‘She just might be. Let’s put her to that final test, shall we?’   
‘With pleasure, doctor Strange.’


	3. Coming to fetch you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey talks to Oswald, and stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be the end, not sure...

One night after meeting you, Harvey barged into Ed’s apartment, finding the former king of Gotham sitting on the ground, alone in the midst of newspapers, loose articles, photographs and other piles of paperwork.  
Oswald startled at the sudden sight of the cop, soaked up and surrounded by his illegally obtained information and strategies. He struggled to stand up and stood defensively before his work, yet Harvey didn’t seem very impressed by it, glancing casually around the room.  
‘Nice place you got here. Very tight.’ The former spat sarcastically.  
Oswald’s face darkened. ‘I take it you seek for something?’

The cripple didn’t look very well, his concern for you had made him restless, barely giving him a better night’s rest than the time he wandered on the streets.  
‘No need to act all high and mighty on me Penguin. I’ve got a message for you.’  
‘Oh,’ a sarcastic smile formed around Oswald’s mouth, ‘I see. So Jim Gordon thinks he can apologize to me, he-’  
‘He ain’t got nothing to apologize for as far as I’m concerned. The message’s from your darling girl back in Arkham.’ He sympathized the last word as he stared Oswald down.  
Oswald face faltered at the words, eyes lowering from Harvey’s eyes as he collected himself. ‘I-Is she… alright?’  
The way Oswald crumpled at his words made Harvey almost pity him, something which lead to only more annoyance.  
‘Ya think I’d come here all the way if it was just that?’  
Pain shot across Oswald’s face before he could hide it. His voice was lower as he asked ‘What was it that she wanted to tell me?’

 

Even after the message Oswald couldn’t come to you immediately. He needed more power, more people behind him before he could take action. It took him weeks. And each day killed him more. His impatience was running up to new skies, his temper harder than to control than ever. Yet he needed be friendly, innocent, eager-to-please if he wanted to catch them all and grow bigger. In the end he had to let himself go at some of these men or he feared would lose his mind… he just hoped you would be alright.

But eventually, the day came. He was no king, but had an army, his plan wasn’t watertight, but he had a reasonable one. He was exhausted, beyond nerved, but awake enough. It didn’t matter anymore, what mattered was that they worked as soon as possible.  
Dressed in a suit fit for a king, Oswald and his men arrived around dawn before the gates of Arkham, ready with a numerous amount of weapons. With ice of steel he held his head high, yelling at the empty courtyard.  
‘I demand to speak to your staff,’ The sounds of readied guns cut through the silence, ‘or things might get…’ he cocked his head, ‘messy.’  
High creaked sounds came from a speaker before a voice noted, ‘We’re coming, mister Penguin.’  
Oswald swayed from his left to right as he watched the man and woman near the gates, lusty to hurt both of them as they stopped so near him.  
‘Let us talk about this,’ the man stated in a calm voice. ‘I am sure we can solve this problem as gentlemen.’  
Steam came from Oswald nose as he heard him talk, struggling to keep a triumphant smile on his face. ‘Yes. Yes, I’m sure we can. Gives us Y/N Y/L/N and no one will get hurt.’ the men behind him raised their weapons.  
‘It seems we have no other choice. Miss Peabody, would you be a dear and fetch Y/L/N.’ The woman in question nodded with a smile and left.  
Oswald’s eyes became slits as he watched the doctor, unsettled around the calmth coming from the man. He had to make an serious effort to suppress upcoming doom scenarios in his head. 

Miss Peabody returned after fifteen minutes, followed by a female prisoner. It was hard to make out who the female was, her head pointed at the ground in a way that her hair fell in front of her face. Her suffling moves forward were hesistant, small. Oswald couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.  
The fragile one stopped in front of the doctor, who then spoke into her. ‘Listen now, Y/N. We feel like you are  
His fingers on your arm made you focus on the urge not to scream. Don’t scream… don’t scream… You were pushed forward, arm hitting iron. You shivered. Where was it, where were you now? This wasn’t… inside. You couldn’t see very well, curtain build before your eyes, blocking your vision.  
A husky voice spoke out your name. Familiair… unfamiliar. You couldn’t remember. You swallowed, the voice repeated your name. You looked up…

-Evil.  
Vaguely you heard your scream echo through your surroundings. Evil, evil  
. He was evil.

You  
had  
to get out of  
here  
. Evil would  
harm  
you.

Evil evil,  
stay away  
from evil. That’s what you were tought.  
Run,

run  
Run away from the demon.

Staggering steps you placed on the ground on your left, your legs had grown  
so very weak

You failed  
so quickly. Clutching arms  
gripped  
you, stopped you from escaping.

 

Away! Need to get away!

Everything went black.


End file.
